Bryan Ignacio Frederiksen the Fourth
Bryan Ignacio Frederiksen the Fourth (aka Biff) is the Beta of the San Andreas Shifters pack and familiar to Maximillian Barker. Bryan is a trained medic and worked as an EMS (Emergency Medical Shifter). He can talk a shifter through a healing shift, but can’t force one. He can do a savage healing assist (AKA share some of his own healing ability with another shifter). Appearance Biff is 6'4", weighing in at 220 lbs. He has thick light brown hair kept short on the sides, but longer and messier on top. He has hazel eyes and long eyelashes. He tends to have a scruff of a beard with a wide mouth. His voice is low and growly. He has a lot of muscle, which is not typical of a normal Beta werewolf (although it is like his father). His wolf form has a bulky mottled gray and brown fur. Personality & Abilities Biff doesn’t talk much as a general rule. He has the aura of Beta calm around him. He is a major caregiver, but very sensitive to criticism. He'll do anything to make his partner and pack happy, to the point of self-sacrifice. History Biff is eldest of five brothers and 3 sisters. He spent time as a kid pulling the other three brother’s off of Alec. Biff was married to a woman named Pam, but she’s left him by the beginning of Marine Biology. At the beginning of The Sumage Solution Biff admits that he’s known he’s gay for a while, but due to circumstances he’d yet to come out to anyone. He was married to Pam for many years and in the closet. They divorced ostensibly because he wanted to follow his brother to the West Coast (actually because he's gay). Biff has training as a medic and was with the Boston EMS (Emergency Medical Shifters) team. He can also guide a healing shift. In the Books Marine Biology Biff recommended Alec for the position of pack liaison since Alec is a marine biologist. He also seems to hope that means Alec will get laid because of his professional connection to the ocean. He's also been waiting for his brother to come out as an Alpha and start a new pack, because he recognizes that he is his brother's Beta. [[The Sumage Solution|'The Sumage Solution']] Biff meets Maximillian Barker (Max) when he is sent to the DURPS office to register his new pack in the Bay Area. The two immediately hit it off, but a relationship between a sumage and a werewolf was never going to be easy. They learn, together, that Max is a Magistar and Biff his Familiar. The Omega Objection TK The Enforcer Enigma TK Trivia *Has an old Howley motorcycle with “curves like a ‘50s starlet” named Marilyn. *Comes out as gay to Max before anybody else. *His contact information in Max’s phone is saved as “Muscles.” *Applies 100 proof sunscreen every day he has to go outside. Werewolves can take sunlight but they burn really easily, they are inclined to be nocturnal. *Always giving people tea. He himself enjoys pu'erh. Links * Biff's Pinterest Board Quotes *“Did you hear Biff’s wife left him?’ ‘I can’t imagine why. All that lively conversation.’ ‘Hey now, a man can say a lot using only grunts” (Marine Biology) *“Alec swallowed down some bile. He’d rather have his dad yelling at him than his brother giving his sex advice.” (Marine Biology) *“Six foot four, two hundred and twenty pounds of badass werewolf, and he’s whining.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter One) *“Biff could no more resist a plea from his Alpha then he could a VOICE command.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter One) *“He didn’t let the smile show on his face, though. He had a grumpy-motherfucker image to maintain.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter One) *“Not that Max wasn’t drawn to the man, but he was more Beta calm than Alpha zing. Still, Betas rarely had that kind of muscle. Betas weren’t made for battle, everyone knew that. Didn’t matter what kind of shifter, it wasn’t their role to fight or enforce but to fix and repair. The man’s appearance was just weird.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Two) *“Anyone ever tell you that talking to you is like trying to screw a statue?” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Two) *“Alpha size, enforcer attitude, Beta clam. If Bryan was an example of this new pack, perhaps it was weird enough to fit into a San Francisco mold.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Three) *“Alec was tolerant, but Biff didn’t want to launch into his own gayness by waxing poetical about some hot motor-mouthed sumage pushing papers at DURPS. Biff snorted at himself. Like I wax poetical about anything.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Three) *“He brought back three cups without having to be asked. Peppermint for Alec, because he was a putz, seaweed for Marvin, because he was a fish, and pu’erh for himself. Because I’m a real man.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Three) *“Plus, he wanted to see Max’s reaction to the stupid shirt. I’m such a teenage girl.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Four) *“Bryan tilted his chin down and lowered his lashes. Max thought that he might come to love that look. It was Bryan’s shy I don’t wanna talk about it expression.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Four) *“Bryan didn’t seem to mind his ordering for them both. But Max didn’t think it was a submissive thing-Bryan was accustomed to accommodating a pack.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Four) *“Aside from the muscles and being incredibly hot-animal magnetism, heh-Bryan didn’t really present as shifter. Except when he smiled and those teeth peeked out.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Four) *“Bryan kissed with his whole body, this force of warmth and muscles that pulled Max in, even as he pushed hips and tongue against him.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Five) *“My chest hair is soft. I condition it regularly.’ ‘Ah-ha! You are gay.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Five) *“He imagined that Max was made of shards, some missing, and Biff might fit himself into all Max’s dark, empty spaces.” (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Six) *"Tea is a sacred plant grown by sumage monks in the highlands of exotic foreign lands where Vanaras dust them with dew every morning-" (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Nine) *"Don't be difficult, Biff. Don't be a drag. The motto of his existence." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Nine) *"You can't start me out on my fabulous gay future comparing every man I meet to Maximillian Barker. Not fair on them." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Nine) *"He filled the stuttered pauses in Max's tender chatter with one phrase only. I love you. I love you. I love you. He hoped Max could hear it, for all it came without words." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Thirteen) *"Biff spent the rest of the day smiling to himself at odd moments and totally freaking out his new coworkers. Happy werewolves were unnerving." (The Sumage Solution, Chapter Sixteen) Category:Characters Category:San Andreas Shifters Category:LGBT character